


Nikki x Max fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When three people get on a google document together on a late Friday night with no will to live or sense of self respect, scientists can confirm that this is highly likely a result.





	Nikki x Max fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend west](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+west).



One day, Nikki and Max were getting…. Shwifty. 

Nikki had removed her overalls, shirt, and her panties, and was shitting on the floor vigorously and with enthusiasm.  Tabii was fangirling over Neil, much like those fish did over Handsome Squidward. When Max saw this, he realized he had been in love with Neil all these weeks and decided that the only option to get what he desired was to become the ultimate Gaylord. 

None of them seemed to realize that they were in the same room. 

In the vents between the walls, to none of the children’s knowledge, Mr. Campbell was considering a erotic threesome with Daniel and Jen, who were wearing large bearsuits. Daniel leans forward, whispering 

_“i need that jesus dick”_

in his ear, causing him to groan deeply. 

The kids heard this groan, and Nikki was quick to scream, _“OH MY GOD THE BRITISH ARE HARD AND THEY’RE COMING!”_

Everyone had to cover their ears, because, Nikki has a high ass squeaky voice. Nikki’s scream alerted the platypus aka the pussy, who quacked in surprise, and jumped onto Nurf’s exposed head. Nurf screamed like a girl, or as we Americans like to call it, liKE A FUCKING SISSY, and somehow stabbed himself in his non-existent neck, killing himself.

This caused Nikki to scream again, which shook the floorboards and foundation of the fuckhouse, and the weight bearing walls of the building crumbled like david’s masculinity. 

Max’s dick fell off after this occurrence. 

“it’s not that much of a loss” says Max. 

Neil gasps in horror at Max’s fallen knifestick. Tabii grabs Max’s fallen meat tube, and begins to lick it, like a fucking faggot. They didn’t know it at the time, but Tabii would become to worship that severed meat tube like a deity. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Campbell and his furry squad were attempting to sneak out of the unstable building, and find a safer place to consummate. Gwen caught the “feather buddies”, and screeched like a Skyrim Ice Troll. 

Suddenly the quartermaster burst in, dildo hand jiggling. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for being a main contributor to this existing.


End file.
